The present invention relates, in general, to space-saving furniture. More particularly, it pertains to a convertible table which can be used in its upper extended position as a dining table or lowered to a low folded position wherein it is suitable as a cocktail or magazine table.
In many present day homes and apartments, space is at a premium and it is highly desirable to have furniture which is capable of serving more than one purpose. This fact accounts for the great popularity and widespread acceptance of convertible furniture such as sofa-beds, chairs and tables. A good example of convertible tables currently in use in the market is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,282 which discloses a table which is extendible in height and size. The design of this table is basically sound, incorporating a relatively heavy base to provide the necessary stability and having the legs properly spaced apart and located beneath the table to permit a full number of people to sit comfortably without being obstructed by the table legs. The table is pleasing in appearance and the operating mechanism provided for raising and lowering the table has proved workable. To raise the table from a low to high position a lever is moved in approximately a 45.degree. horizontal arc. The movement of the lever serves to disengage the locking mechanism and the table is raised with the help of tension springs mounted beneath the table. One drawback of this mechanism, however, is that when the table is in its lowered position and the table legs are raised off the ground, for example to move the table from one location to another, the operating mechanism can be unstable and could accidently activate causing the legs to move downward to their extended position.